


Hells Kitchen is a Very Small Place

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Seriously Hell's Kitchen is his town, Where was Matt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesscia Jones was surprised at the fact some idiots had volunteered to be Hope's lawyers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hells Kitchen is a Very Small Place

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Forced to participate in illegal/harmful activity" square on the HC Bingo

Jessica was drunk when she got the call, that was no surprise but she was not expecting to get a call from Jeryn so soon after she was supposed to meet with Hope. “Please don’t say you are bailing on me Hogarth,” Jessica hissed as soon as she picked up the phone.

“You don’t get to talk to me like that Jones after you wasted my time. You send me all the way out here to be told that Hope already has lawyers,” Jeryn ranted as Jessica’s face twisted into confusion. Who would be so idiotic to want to represent Hope, if a person didn’t know what Jessica did then it was an open and shut case. Lawyers didn’t just set themselves up for failure like that unless they were hired by the state and if they were state attorneys then the officials wouldn’t have minded Jeryn taking over. Lawyers, that meant there was two of them. No firm would send two lawyers to this. It just wasn’t sitting right in her mind.

“What firm were they from?” Jessica asked, some research was going to be done before she would let them anywhere near Hope. She didn’t know when she had begun to care so much for her young charge but it was her fault that Kilgrave was still alive and she had to stop him from ruining more lives.

“They said they were from Nelson and Murdock.”

 

Initally Hope was perplexed by the two men that walked into the interrogation room claiming to be her lawyers. The first thing was that she didn’t have any lawyers. The second thing was that these two men didn’t really look like lawyers; one was lanky and blind, the other was quite stout with just a little too long hair. “I’m Matt Murdock and he is Foggy Nelson,” the blind one introduced the duo and Hope was still unsure. Anyone could have been influenced by Kilgrave to get to her. But Kilgrave wouldn’t bother killing her, it would only throw suspicion onto him and off her. Honestly, she had nothing to lose by trusting these two strange men. “We don’t mean to panic you Miss Shlottman, we only want to help,” the blind one, Matt, tried to sooth her.

“May we have a seat?” Foggy asked and Hope nodded, Foggy elbowed Matt and the duo sat down in a creepy synchronisation.

“Can you start from the beginning please. Just so we know all the details from your point of view. And so Hope told them, she told them everything. She probably sounded absolutely crazy but she just needed to get it all out. If these men didn’t represent her then she would just get a state attorney, there was no way a jury was ever going to believe her without Kilgrave as evidence.

“So up until when did he have control of you?” Matt asked, stunning Hope causing her jaw to drop. They believed her.

“Until I was in police custody. According to Jessica it wears off with time and distance,” Hope explained hesitantly, examining the men as Foggy continued to take notes. “Why do you believe me?” she whispered, shocked.

“We have dealt with people like you before. People facing unbelievable odds with cases people refuse to believe could have happened,” Foggy exclaimed with a kind hearted smile that slowed her racing heart.

“How long have you been lawyers?” Hope asked, her confidence blooming.

“About a year now. And I think your case won’t be as convoluted as our first,” Matt joked. Hope really prayed that these nice men would stay out of Kilgrave’s reach.

 

Before Jessica could find these mysterious lawyers, they found her. “Hi are you Jessica Jones?” the weird looking one asked as the tall, blind one stood in the background.

“Yes, who’s asking?” Jessica answered, trying to us her detective skills. The short one had some sort of job that required smart wear but didn’t pay enough for a nice suit. He smelt like cheap coffee so it was instant and made himself not from a coffee shop.

“Nelson and Murdock, Hope’s lawyers,” the blind one spoke for the first time since they walked into her office. This seemed to confuse his partner; she could see he was usually a lady killer but for some reason he wasn’t trying to go after her. Maybe he was taking this case as seriously as she was. It all lead her back to her original thoughts, why were they taking this case?

“What do you want?” Jessica asked, slightly more harshly than she had expected but it didn’t seem to faze the duo in the slightest.

“We need to talk to you about what you saw and what you know about Kilgrave. We were told you were the expert,” Nelson replied, making himself at home in her office as he settled down on one of the chairs.

“You can sit down,” Jessica sighed, aiming it at the one lawyer who hadn’t taken it upon himself. Murdock sat down effortlessly, only subtly feeling for the seat he was stood next to. She told them brief details of her ordeal and carefully explained what they would be getting themselves into. Jessica didn’t think that Kilgrave would go after Hope’s lawyers unless they started to make an impact, hopefully she would have taken him down by then. It could help to have people representing Hope that Jessica hadn’t coerced into it.

 

The two lawyers stood talking in the corridor and Jessica was not above eavesdropping. “We should stay away from this Matt. The damn man can control minds, not even you can beat that,” Nelson complained but Matt was having none of it.

“We will stay away from him, he would be coming after Hope’s lawyers as it will draw attention to it. As for outside of work, I know what I am doing,” Matt argued and Nelson was sure he had lost this battle. Jessica frowned, it was cryptic but she was glad that Hope had lawyers that were determined. Maybe they would even become useful.


End file.
